A skibob is a vehicle with runners for gliding downhill over snow. It has a seat for a rider, who may wear small skis for balance. It has long been appreciated that if the skibob could be modified by the addition of a form of human powered locomotion similar to a bicycle, the skibobs could provide a valuable form of winter transportation. In the late 1800's a form of device was developed that was termed an "Ice Velocipede". Ice Velocipedes could be considered a hybrid between a skibob and a bicycle. They generally had runners like a skibob and wheels like a bicycle. In order to improve traction the wheels generally had projecting teeth, although in some cases they had paddles. Various forms of Ice Velocipede are represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 182,095; 381,956; 330,786; 387,814; 393,071; and 394,409. At the turn of the century some ice velocipedes were developed that had novel means of locomotion. U.S. Pat. No. 737,372 which issued to Dupras in 1903 discloses what is entitled "A runner attachment for bicycle frames". The mode of locomotion taught by Dupras is what is described as a "spur wheel", that appears to be triangular in cross-section. U.S. Pat. No. 1,001,379 which issued to Filimonesk in 1911 discloses what is described as an "icecycle". The means of locomotion taught by Filimonesk is a pair of spiral blades mounted on rotating shafts. The problem with the human powered skibobs described is that their means of locomotion is not adequate under most winter conditions.